Street Sharks Reborn
by Celgress
Summary: Utilizing time travel the villainous Ultranova attempts to erase the Street Sharks from history. Instead he inadvertently brings the Street Sharks and their original nemesis Dr. Luther Paradigm to 2014, creating a whole new timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Street Sharks are copyright DIC Entertainment. No infringement of this copyright is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Street Sharks Reborn - Prologue

By

Celgress

Super Maximum Security Federal Containment Facility Colorado summer 2014, morning

Doctor Luther Paradigm received few visitors during the latter years of his seventeen yearlong confinement. Early on things had been different a parade of reports had surged into the prison on a daily basis. The various news outlets they'd represented clamoring to produce the definitive story based upon Paradigm's twisted career. The end result being a cheaply made movie of the week followed by a series of books each with a more sensational title than the last. However once the public's interest in his notorious doings had faded the gravy train dried up along with it. Outside of a few nut jobs who admired the anthromorphic form no one bothered with the hybrid human/iguana scientist these days.

Dr. Paradigm yawned rolling over in his bunk. Scratching his scaly belly the aging mutant glanced at the wall calendar with his one good eye. Today was August 17th 2014. Another tedious day in a sea on boredom Dr. Paradigm thought. Slowly getting out of bed he did his morning business using the specially designed facilities in the twelve by six ft. plastic enclosure. Due to the supposed threat level he and the other facility inmates, most of who were his creations, posed they were confined to their respective single occupancy cells twenty-three out of twenty-four hours a day. Washing up he retrieved the plastic tray from the door slot and ate his government approved breakfast; oatmeal, yogurt and orange juice again, yuck! Afterwards he sat down on the bolted down chair, the only piece of furniture he was allowed in his cell. He then spent the morning reading a terribly outdated issue of Popular Mechanics. Magazines were one of the few pieces of reading material permitted by his handlers. Nearly all books, especially hardcovers, were not allowed because they could be used as potential weapons.

Dr. Paradigm had finished the magazine. He was about to start eating lunch when the wall of the prison cell block exploded inward. A klaxon sounded. A group of heavily armed and armored guards converged on the position. They were swept aside like dry leaves before an autumn wind by an intense stream of super-hot green plasma. The searing substances roasted the guards alive within their riot gear turning the floor of the corridor into a boiling, gray river. Dr. Paradigm couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was happening? Someone was obviously attacking the facility, but why?

In floated an orange and yellowed armored person, or at least Dr. Paradigm thought it was a person it could be an android for all he knew, wearing a long red cape. The strange new arrival turned it's neon green eyes on Dr. Paradigm. Holding up it's left hand it shot out another smaller stream of green plasma which melted a large hole in his cell.

"Dr. Luther Paradigm I am Ultranova. I have come to free you from captivity," the being said.

Requiring no further invitation Dr. Paradigm took Ultranova's outstretched right hand. The pair vanished in a swirl of green light. They materialized in a dark, dusty room less than a minute later.

"Where have you taken me?" Dr. Paradigm asked surveying his surroundings. The room was spacious though apparently disused for some time. White sheets covered everything.

"A secret government storage facility that contains the remnants of your various electronic experiments," Ultranova answered. "I've brought you here because of my inability to overcome your old adversaries, the Street Sharks." Ultranova stated pre-empting the old geneticist's next question.

"You're wasting your time." Dr. Paradigm said shaking his head sadly. "I could never defeat them. Seeking my assistance is futile."

"In your current state yes, however I seek the aid of your past self." Ultranova explained pulling the sheet off a large machine. "Behold your second incomplete, Time Slammer. The Federal Government salvaged it along with the rest of your partially constructed inventions following your final capture by the Secret Service. Once you get it working Dr. Paradigm we'll go back in time. We'll give your younger self all the information he needs to eliminate the Bolton Boys before they ever become Street Sharks. How do you like my plan?"

"I simply adore it." Dr. Paradigm said clasping his hands together.

Fission City Summer 1994

"Who are you two?" A startled Dr. Paradigm who was preparing for his upcoming confrontation with Dr. Robert Bolton asked the freshly materialized Iguana Dr. Paradigm and Ultranova.

"Listen carefully Luther." Iguana Dr. Paradigm said. "We are from the future. We are here to warn you. Dr. Bolton's sons will des…."

Suddenly the Time Slammer started sparking. "What is happening?" Ultranova demanded.

"You fool." Iguana Dr. Paradigm said looking at the Time Slammer. "I feared the parts you provided me where substandard not to mention the plutonium!" The Time Slammer started to fade away turning back towards his past self Iguana Dr. Paradigm threw a note before vanishing. "Invest heavily in Microsoft, do it today then tell your broker to fellow the detailed instructions I have given you."

Fission City Summer 1994 the next day, afternoon

Dr. Paradigm and his Seaviates, Slobster and Slash, are battling the Street Sharks. The battle suite wearing Dr. Paradigm has just been gene slammed with unstable piranha DNA, when Iguana Dr. Paradigm and Ultranova appear along with the Time Slammer in a multicolored light. The brawling mutants were temporarily stunned.

"Dr. Paradigm listen to me. please." Iguana Dr. Paradigm said gesturing towards his past self.

Dr. Paradigm swatted Iguana Dr. Paradigm out of his way. "Follow me you lame brains!" Dr. Paradigm ordered his Seaviates ran towards the machine the Street Sharks followed.

Ultranova activated the machine desperate to escape the group, but it was too late. Ultranova, Dr. Paradigm &amp; his first two Seaviates along with the Street Sharks were sent spiraling into the future. The instant they arrived the machine exploded the group barely having time to take cover before it did so.

To Be Continued

**Please tell me what you think? Should I continue this reboot or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Street Sharks are copyright DIC Entertainment. No infringement of this copyright is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Street Sharks Reborn – Episode One: Back to the Future

By

Celgress

Fission City August 17th, 2014

"Noooooo, you fools destroyed the Time Slammer!" Ultranova screamed.

"We didn't do anything." Ripster said. "You and your lizard friend did."

"Yeah you abducted us buddy." Jab said.

"At least I can have the satisfaction of destroying you now!" Ultranova said ascending towards the ceiling of the large room they found themselves in. "Eat sizzling plasma death Street Sharks!"

The four Street Sharks leapt behind a stack of large crates in the warehouse. They narrowly avoided twin streams of green energy. Ultranova's attack began rapidly burning through the carts.

"Who's the ticked off robot?" Streex asked.

"I don't know but if he keeps this up he'll burn the place down." Jab said.

"And us with it." Ripster added sourly.

"I have an idea." Slammu said. "Let's knock the chump out of the air."

"Sounds like a plan bro." Streex said smiling, Jab and Ripsteer nodded.

The Street Sharks collectively picked up the large pile of flaming crates. With a herculean show of strength they tossed the crates at Ultranova. The villain was knocked out of the air. Landing on the floor he was buried underneath the crates.

"That was easy." Jab said.

"Too easy," Ripster said.

An intense neon green glow emerged from between the burning crates. A blinding surge of energy tore the crates apart, debris flew everywhere. When the Street Sharks uncovered their eyes Ultranova stood in front of them hovering several feet off the group.

"Damn you Street Sharks." Ultranova said darkly. "You never could go quietly into that good night."

"You act as if we've known each for years, which is impossible." Ripster said. "We only met you a few minutes ago."

"Hell we haven't even been the Street Sharks long, only a day." Streex said.

"Yeah we'd remember your weird ass mug." Jab said.

"Who are you?" Slammu said.

"Isn't the answer obvious? I fought you multiple times before in your future which was my past." Ultranova said. "My name is Ultranova. I'm a time traveler."

"Like Doctor Who?" Jab asked.

Ultranova ignored Jam's remark. "I went back in time. My goal being your destruction while you were still young and naïve, instead I accidentally brought you here to my time. In the process I've no doubt drastically altered your timeline along with your personal histories."

"Wait a minute why do you call it 'our time line', wouldn't any changes also affect you? Whatever you are?" Ripster said.

"One my origins are in another reality, a parallel universe if you prefer. Two my internal power matrix contains chroniton particles, they insolate me from undesirable temporal alterations." Ultranova stated.

"Fascinating," Ripster said scratching his chin. "Are you an android or a cyborg, perhaps another variant of biotechnical organism?"

By now the ongoing fire had triggered the sprinkler system. A continuous shower soaked everything. The water droplets evaporated upon making contact with Ultranova. The surface of his body sizzled and smoked.

"Enough of your innate chatter Street Sharks, now you die!" Ultranova said raising both hands towards the brothers. The palms of which briefly grew green before fading back to black. "Damn I've used up my energy reserves, this isn't over." Ultranova blinked away in flash of green light.

"Nice fella," Jab joked. "We should send him a Christmas card."

"He's gone now I suggest we do the same." Ripster said.

"He isn't the only one. Hey guys where did Dr. Piranoid and his slimly seaviates go?" Streex asked looking around the otherwise deserted warehouse.

"Great they got away to." Slammu said pounding his fist into the palm of his opposite hand.

"We can't worry about them now." Ripster said.

"Yeah let's get out of here bros." Jab said.

The Street Sharks quickly made their way out of the warehouse. They didn't get far only a couple of blocks when the Fission City Police showed up. Surrounded they had no choice but to give themselves up.

"Not again," Jab groaned.

"Remember in spite of their behavior towards us the boys in blue are the good guys, don't resist." Ripster stated putting his hands up over his hand.

The Street Sharks were taken to the Police Department where they saw a familiar face. It turned out their out friend Bends, now middle aged, had joined the police after graduating from Fission U in their absence. Bends had made his way up the ranks becoming captain of the force. He'd also married Lena and had fathered two children with her, who'd have thought it?

"What happened to you guys?" Captain Bends said, stroking his beard. He and the Street Sharks were crowded into an interrogation room. "Last time I saw you was twenty years ago after you saved me from being the latest experiment of deranged psychopath Dr. Luther Paradigm. You &amp; he then up and vanished."

"Would you believe we got caught in a time warp?" Rispster offered.

"Normally no, however knowing what happened twenty years ago I guess anything is possible." Captain Bends said with a shrug.

"Captain I know you left orders not to be disturbed, but I know you'll want to see this." A young male officer said opening the door.

"What is it?"

"That crazy old geneticist Dr. Luther Paradigm has resurfaced, its' all over the news."

"Excuse me gentlemen. I'll be back soon as I can" Captain Bends said leaving the room with the officer.

"We should book." Streex suggested.

"Go where and do what?" Ripster countered. "We need a plan first."

"Good point," Slammu said.

"I hate being under arrest." Jab grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Streex mumbled.

"Easy guys we'll get out of this." Ripster said.

"You guys are the mutants who've been terrorizing the city, huh?" A cute teenage girl with mocha colored skin asked slipping into the interrogation room. She was dressed in typical emo gear. The top layer of her short black hair was dyed a vivid purple. "You don't look so tough."

"Really?" Streex said unimpressed by the young lady's fearless attitude.

"You look kind of familiar." Ripster said.

"Duh the Captain who was questioning you is my dad." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"You're Lena and Bends daughter?" Jab said surprised.

"I'm Cecily, everyone calls my Cee Cee." She replied. "You, things know my parents?"

"We do and we aren't things." Slammu said indignantly.

"Sorry I meant no offense, what are you anyway?" Cee Cee said her expression softening.

"Four brothers who were cross mutated with sharks by a mad scientist," Streex explained.

Cee Cee burst out laughing. The Street Sharks glared at her. "Sorry, I thought you were joking." She said regaining her composure. "You must admit it sounds rather silly when you first hear it."

"We need to get out of here." Jab said.

"I told you guys even if we did we have nowhere to hide." Ripster said.

"I know a place where you'd be safe." Cee Cee said after a long pause. "I'll show you if you want?"

"Wait, won't your father be mad?" Streex said.

"He'll get over it?" Cee Cee said. "It isn't the worse thing I've done believe me."

"Aren't you frightened of us?" We could kidnap you or something." Ripster said trying to look menacing.

"Please you guys are teddy bears, besides I can handle myself." Cee Cee laughed.

The Streets of Fission City

"Stupendous," Dr. Luther Paradigm said surveying his surroundings Fission City had changed tremendously since he'd last seen it. "Something is wrong."

"What do mean?" Slash said.

"The City skyline couldn't have changed so dramatically in a few hours, that strange machine brought by my alleged future self must into indeed have been a time machine as he claimed." Dr. Paradigm reasoned.

"You mean," Slobster said.

"Precisely, we have been transported to the future." Dr. Paradigm said. "The only question is how far."

"How do we find out?" Slobster said.

"No doubt the University is still standing. We'll find our answers there. Come, let us take the tunnels. That way we'll avoid any unwanted, attention." Dr. Paradigm said prying open a manhole cover with the right hand manipulator of his biomechanical battle suite. "Hurry you idiots before we're seen!" Dr. Paradigm ordered slipping into his Piranoid persona due to the agitation. "This may be the future however I sincerely doubt mutants freely walk the streets, hurry!"

Several hours later Dr. Paradigm and his seaviates found themselves in the poshest pent house in Fission City. Arriving at Fission State University Dr. Paradigm soon discovered it was the year 2014. He'd been missing for twenty years! During the past two decades, based upon the stock market advice of his future self, the fledgling Paradigm Industries had grown into first a regional, then a national and finally an international powerhouse bioengineering, robotics &amp; computer firm. Because of a clause written into the company charter a controlling interest, fifty-five percent of all shares when the company went public, was held in Paradigm's name for a period of twenty-five or until dissolution. Considering amended of the charter required a two-thirds vote in favor the shareholders were effectively stuck running out the clock. Upon reappearing a simple fingerprinting was all Dr. Paradigm needed to gain control of his immense fortune.

"Ah this is the life." Slash said watching the seventy inch, flat screen TV mounted into the wall.

"We've hit the big time." Slobster said shovelling several bags of corn chips down his gullet.

"Hey its' those Sharks," Slash said pointing at the news coverage.

"It says they've been apprehended by the police." Slobster said sitting down on the leather sofa beside Slash.

"Excellent," Dr. Paradigm smirked behind his bubble like helmet. "Now I can correct their loyalty issue." Picking up the cordless room phone Dr. Paradigm asked the operator to connect him with City Hall. "What do you mean they've escaped? How could such a thing happen!? I'm sorry sir I wasn't implying it was your fault. I must be going." Once again in Piranoid form he disconnected the call.

"Bad news Dr. Paradigm?" Slobster asked finishing his meal.

"Of course its' bad news you imbecilic invertebrate," Dr. Paradigm snapped. "The Street Sharks have slipped through my fingers, yet again! How does this keep happening, tell me that!?"

"Good riddance I say." Slash said waving his clawed hand dismissively.

"Who needs 'em," Slobster added. "Can't you just make more seaviates?"

"Yeah won't it be easier?" Slash said.

"Out of the mouths of morons," Dr. Paradigm muttered reverting to his human appearance. "With my new found resources obtaining desirable subjects should prove rather easy. Hmmm what to use what to us, the possibilities are practically endless."

Secret Underground Complex

"Wow what is this place?" Ripster said impressed by the facility Cee Cee had taken them to.

"An underground bunker used by Fission U during the Cold War." Cee Cee said. "Only a few people know about it."

"Hey weren't we here already?" Slammu said looking over the place. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yeah Bends brought us here." Jab said.

"Don't worry my dad hasn't been here in ages." Cee Cee said. "Also I changed the codes on all the doors."

"Nice place," Streex said whistling.

"You have all the comforts of home here." Cee Cee said gesturing to various rooms and items. "Lights, heat, cable TV, high speed internet…."

"What's internet?" Jab said having trouble with the work.

"You're joking right?" Cee Cee said seeing the slack jawed looks on Street Sharks' faces.

"Boy oh boy good thing you've got me." Cee Cee said face palming. "Where should we start? Hmmm, okay the Internet is…."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Street Sharks are copyright DIC Entertainment. No infringement of this copyright is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Street Sharks Reborn – Episode Two: The Best Laid Plans

By

Celgress

Fission City October 23rd, 2014, late afternoon

"_Today marks the official completion of renowned geneticist Dr. Luther Paradigm's personal undersea laboratory complex. The state of the art facility is dedicated to unraveling the heart break of genetic disease and abnormality. Dr. Paradigm vows he'll work tirelessly for the good of humanity. In other news…"_

Jab hoisted the large flat screen TV over his head. "That stinking Piranoid, he has the whole city fooled."

"Something's never change," Streex grumbled.

"Jab what have we decided about trashing the TVs?" Cecily said pointing towards the pile of damaged sets from her position on the sofa. "I can't afford to keep replacing them, even with my parents' help."

"Right, sorry Cee Cee," Jab said putting the TV back in the proper place. "I got carried away."

"You guys really hate that slime ball, huh?" Cee Cee said.

"You don't know the half of it." Streex said.

"Piranoid gene slammed our dad and then us." Slammu said. "If not for him we'd be four regular guys back in our own time."

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you guys call Doc Paradigm Piranoid anyway?" Cee Cee said.

"Twenty years ago Paradigm failed to gene slam your father with piranha DNA getting injected instead." Ripster explained. "The new mutagenic formulation he used proved unstable. Making a long story short whenever old Luther gets angry he turns into a humanoid piranha."

"No way," Cee Cee said excitedly.

"Way," Ripster said smiling.

"Does anybody besides you guys know about his unique, problem?"

"Nope," Streex said.

"What do you suppose Piranoid is up to?" Jab said turning the TV back on.

"Generating a cover story so he can continue his gene slamming experiments I'd say." Ripster answered without hesitation.

"Which could mean more seaviants," Streex said.

"Wonderful," Slammu said.

"The guy's really that crazy?" Cee Cee asked.

"He is," Ripster replied.

Dr. Paradigm's Undersea Laboratory, evening

"Did you obtain what I ordered?" Dr. Paradigm inquired.

"Sure did Dr. Paradigm." Slash rasped. He and Slobster carried in a huge tank jam packed with hundreds of common goldfish.

"Why do you want all these goldfish?" Slobster said as the two seaviants placed the tank gently on the floor.

"Troops," Dr. Paradigm said.

"Troops, why do you need troops?" Slash rasped.

"Yeah, you've got us." Slobster reasoned.

"Fools," Dr. Paradigm said shaking his head within the streamlined helmet of his newly modernized exosuite. "If I am to take over the World I need a loyal, strong, easily restocked, numerous army."

"Won't the authorities shut you down if they find out your raising an army?" Slobster said.

"Perhaps, however I have no intentions of the authorities learning the origins or purpose of my military force until the time is right." Dr. Paradigm explained. "In the meantime we must pave the way for my new order. The first thing we require is new seaviants, you two are insufficient. I need more assistants if progress is to be made."

"Gee thanks," Slash rasped Slobster just huffed.

"You two should be jealous." Dr. Paradigm said without a hint of sympathy in his voice. "After your failures against the Street Sharks you're lucky I haven't genetically re-sequenced you into sea slugs."

"How do you plan on creating new seaviants?" Slobster said turning up his nose at the doctor.

"Do we have to abduct more humans?" Slasher said.

"Not this time," Dr. Paradigm said. "They'll come to me. You see that is why I picked the cover story I did. I plan on offering free genetic screenings to the good citizens of Fission City, starting with the university and high school students and staff tomorrow. Those who are biologically compatible with my newly perfected obedience serum shall be granted the gift of becoming seaviants."

"I bet people will be lining up around the street when they hear your offer." Slobster said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth Slobster," Dr. Paradigm warned morphing into his Piranoid form. "Of course I won't be telling them the truth about the procedure until they've been successfully gene slammed your snivelling shellfish! I require their unknowing cooperation, nothing more. Now fall in line before I decide lobster is on the menu tonight." Dr. Paradigm threw several vials and beakers around the room in his rage.

"Yes sir," Slobster said he and Slash cowering before the enraged Paradigm, "sorry sir."

"Get out of my sight!" Dr. Paradigm screeched his features slowly returning to normal. The seaviants scurried out of the lab Slash nearly knocked over the fish tank on his way out the door.

"Sorry," Slashed squeaked.

"Out, now," Dr. Paradigm ordered Slash needed no further encouragement. Turning his attention towards the school of fish swimming in the extra-large tank Dr. Paradigm and smiled broadly. "My warriors our destiny awaits."

Fission City High School October 24th, 2014, afterrnon

"Thank you Dr. Paradigm." The Principle said shaking Dr. Paradigm's gloved hand. "You're commitment to the health of our students and staff is greatly appreciated."

"No thanks necessary, I live only to serve." Dr. Paradigm said. "Protecting the genetic integrity of the Human Race is my solemn mission. Helping those poor individuals with less than perfect biological makeups avoid the sting of deformity and ill." A shower of light from media flashbulbs engulfed Dr. Paradigm and the Principle.

Street Sharks' Hideout

"He's at it again." Streex muttered watching the local press conference unfold.

"Does he never quit?" Slammu mumbled.

"Maybe they'll give him the keys to the city next." Jab joked darkly.

"This is serious guys." Ripster said. "I have a bad feeling. I think Piranoid is up to no good."

"Of course he's up to no good." Jab agreed. "Its' Piranoid we're talking about here."

"Its' more than that," Ripster said. "I think he's making new seaviants."

"Damn, that'd be a disaster." Slammu said.

"I hope you're wrong bro." Streex said.

"I do too Streex." Ripster said.

"Even if your right Ripster how do we stop him?" Jab said.

"I don't know." Ripster admitted.

"I only hope Cee Cee is safe. She goes to that school." Streex said.

"If Piranoid lays a finger on her, I'll…." Ripster started before catching himself. His three brothers stared at him in shock. They were speechless. They'd never seen Ripster so upset.

"Don't worry Cee Cee is smart." Streex said following the awkward silence.

"No way she'd go anywhere with Piranoid." Jab said.

"Yeah she'll keep herself out of harm's way." Slammu said.

"I hope you're right." Ripster said.

Dr. Paradigm's Undersea Laboratory, two hours later

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Dr. Paradigm." Said the smartly dressed, woman in her thirties with her brown hair tied up in a bun. Standing beside her was an equally smartly dressed man also in his thirties with short blonde hair. Off in a corner by herself Cee Cee stood taking in the scene.

"No need to thank me, come let us begin your respective treatments right away." Dr. Paradigm said ushering the trio down through the airlock into his inner lab.

Unlike the other two people Cee Cee hadn't been picked out by Dr. Paradigm's screening. However one of Cee Cee's classmates and good friends had been. The distraught girl had told Cee Cee her tale of woe. Cee Cee took the golden opportunity to swap their results and infiltrate Dr. Paradigm's laboratory. She hoped she'd be able to glean enough information to help the guys. Cee Cee kept her fingers crossed.

Once inside the three humans where immediately accosted by Slash, Slobster and several humanoid gold fish. "Hey what's going on?" The man asked.

"Dr. Paradigm run save yourself from these monsters!" The woman shouted.

"Hey hands off creeps." Cee Cee said struggling vainly to break free.

"No need dear, these creatures are fully under my sway." Dr. Paradigm said patting one of the fish creatures on it's head. "Hold them steady while I administer the dosages." Dr. Paradigm ordered his seaviants.

Dr. Paradigm retrieved three syringes filled with glowing purple liquid. Slash roughly rolled up the woman's shelve while Slobster and the one of the fish creatures did the same to Cee Cee who continued to struggle valiantly. Wordlessly Dr. Paradigm injected the woman with the substance. He then did the same to the man.

"You can't do this to us." Cee Cee said trying to kick Dr. Paradigm away.

"I already have." Dr. Paradigm sneered jabbing the needle hard into her arm. "A feisty one aren't you my dear. You'll make an excellent seaviant."

"I'll never serve you!" Cee Cee brazenly declared spitting in Paradigm's face.

"Never say never my dear," Dr. Paradigm said wiping her spittle from the faceplate of his exosuite. "Release them!" The seaviants did as they were told.

The woman doubled over first. Her skin turned rubbery and red. Her body rapidly expanded tearing away her clothing. Within five minutes a leanly muscled, four armed, red skinned humanoid octopus with a prominent pair of female breasts stood in the woman's place.

"Spectacular I think I'll call you, Octopedia." Dr. Paradigm said examining the creature closely. "Go get yourself dressed Octopedia." Dr. Paradigm commanded.

"Thank you master," Octopedia said in a deep, husky voice before leaving the room.

Next the man transformed ripping his own outfit apart in the process. By five minutes later a muscularly built, white and black ringed segments, humanoid sea serpent stood on his massive tale lacking legs of any kind. Opening his maw he revealed a pair of retractable, razor sharp fangs.

"Impressive, you shall be called Serpentoh,"Dr. Paradigm announced with glee, "go joined Octopedia."

"Thank you master, I shall do so at once." Serpentoh hissed wriggling out of the room.

"You're, insane," Cee Cee said weakly the gene slamming agent taking effect.

"Your opinion is neither solicited nor wanted." Dr. Paradigm said, "soon to be my latest creation."

Cee Cee then underwent a transformation of her own. Over the course of five painful minutes she changed into a long, leanly muscular killer whale. Like Octopedia before her Cee Cee's new form sported an ample bust.

"Marvellous, let's see what would be a…." Paradigm never finished his sentence. The freshly mutated Cee Cee barreled into him knocking the not so good doctor off his feet. With a swipe of her powerful tale she swept away the startled fish creatures as well as Slash. She then tossed Slobster out of her way before he could react to the unexpected turn of events and jumped into the airlock escaping.

"What, happened?" Slash said struggling to his feet a few minutes later. He rubbed his aching head.

"Something obviously went wrong." Dr. Paradigm reasoned getting up off the floor slipping into his Piranoid form. "After her you fools!"

"Right away Dr. Paradigm," Slobster said regaining his footing.

Street Sharks' Hideout that evening

"Hold up we're coming!" Jab said. Jab's proclamation did little to stop the insistent pounding on the large metal door which was the main entrance to their home.

"What's going on?" Slammu asked lumbering out of the exercise room Streex behind him.

"Can't a guy get his beauty sleep around here?" Streex complained.

"Hey I thought you were in the workout room?" Jab questioned.

"He was, he was also asleep on one of the benches." Slammu laughed.

"Figures," Jab laughed. Streex glared at them both, but said nothing.

"Guys what's up?" Ripster asked coming out of the computer room.

"We have an unexpected visitor." Streex answered.

"Somebody is at the door." Jab further elaborated pointing towards the huge, circular metal door that was vibrating slightly from the frantic, powerful hits.

"Odd, who else knows we are here other than Cee Cee and her folks?" Ripster said. "And all of them know the code now, or so Cee Cee says. Only one way to find out I guess." Ripster opened the door in fell a clearly female killer whale morph. Ripster instinctively catching her before she hit the ground.

"Wow a new seaviant, and a cute one." Streex exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Ripster demanded of the creature who had fallen into his arms.

"Ripster its' me, I'm Cee Cee."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Street Sharks are copyright DIC Entertainment. No infringement of this copyright is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Street Sharks Reborn – Episode Three: Improving Humanity

By

Celgress

Doctor Paradigm's Undersea Laboratory three weeks after Cee Cee's transformation, afternoon

"I don't understand Dr. Paradigm." Slash hissed. "Why can't you just ask for a sample of the virus from the authorities?"

"Octopedia, enlighten him." Dr. Luther Paradigm said not turning away from his work station.

"Because once an outbreak starts they'd trace it back here." The female mutant said her voice smooth as silk.

"Exactly, my dear," Dr. Paradigm said. "If on the other hand the virus cultures simply go missing then when I miraculously create a vaccine I'll be seen as a hero."

"Why bother Dr. Paradigm you already have more money than all of us combined could ever spend." Slobster said.

"Moron," Dr. Paradigm shouted painfully morphing into his Piranoid form due to his building rage at the stupidity of his two senior minions. He turned around glaring at his deficient creations. "My objective isn't making more money rather obtaining my ultimate goal, the genetic improvement of humanity. My vaccine has a dual function. Besides protecting against my modified version of the virus it shall interact with aquatic DNA initially introduced via the virus into the hosts' genomes. DNA strands which shall remain dormant until the powerful mutagenic agent contained within the vaccine activates them, creating armies of loyal seviates. With millions of new troops under my command we'll move onto phase two of my master plan."

"Brilliant, as always, Dr. Paradigm," Serpentoh hissed slithering into the room accompanied by four gold fish soldiers.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Serpentoh." Dr. Paradigm said reverting to his human appearance.

"Shameless suck up," Slash hissed turning up his large nose cone at Serpentoh's obvious brownnosing.

"Jealous, the doctor likes us better?" Octopedia said.

"Who cares," Slobster said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Children, cease your pointless bickering," Dr. Paradigm ordered. "I view each of you as adequate, nothing more."

"How exactly are we supposed to get your samples Dr. Paradigm?" Serpentoh asked.

"I've given the operation great thought." Dr. Paradigm said. "The best option is allow it to come to us, via covert means of course."

"But how," Octopedia said even her sharp mind failing to fully grasp Dr. Paradigm's insidious plan.

"All in good time my dear." Dr. Paradigm said smiling.

Street Shark's Headquarters under Fission State University

"Cee Cee c'mon please say something its' been three weeks?" Ripster said sitting by Cee Cee's bed. "You can't go on like this, it isn't healthy. Your family is worried sick about you. Your dad keeps calling us. We have to tell him something other than you are here and safe."

"Go away Ripster." Cee Cee said pulling the covers tightly over her body. "I don't feel well."

"Cee Cee I know you're not sick, at least not physically." Ripster said. "Ignoring your condition wouldn't make it go away. Believe me I know firsthand. You have to face facts this is your reality now, like it or not."

"Thanks," Cee Cee snorted. "Keep in mind I was helping you guys when this happened, when he did this to me."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Ripster said softly leaving Cee Cee's bed chamber.

"Any change in her condition bro?" Jab who was playing pool with Streex said once Ripster reached the rec room.

"None," Ripster said his expression one of abject despair.

"Damn that Piranoid." Jab said breaking the pool cue loudly over his knee.

"We should lay a hurting on his lousy ass he won't soon forget." Slammu said from his position in front of the widescreen TV.

"Yeah let's sink his new underwater base that'll sure teach old piranha face a lesson." Streex said slamming his right fist into his left palm to emphasise his point.

"And end up back in jail, no thanks." Ripster said shaking his head. "Besides I'm not leaving Cee Cee until she is at least out of bed."

"We have to do something." Slammu said getting off the sofa. "We can't allow Piranoid to get away with gene slamming Cee Cee and those other people, like he did with us. It isn't right."

"I know bro but we can't rush in guns blazing without a clear plan." Ripster said. "Every time we've done so Piranoid has used our actions against us."

"Piranoid certainly is one hell of a politician." Jab laughed in spite of himself. "The guy has everyone wrapped around his little finger."

"Dad always did say Piranoid was a conniving SOB. I never appreciated his insights until now." Streex said.

"I miss Dad." Slammu said his expression growing sad.

"Me too," Streex said looking equally depressed. "If Dad were here he'd know what to do."

"No doubt," Ripster said crestfallen. "Dad was always one step ahead of the rest of us. He was really something special."

"I wonder what happened to him? I mean after we vanished." Jab said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"I wish I knew." Ripster said.

"We all do bro." Streex said patting Ripster on his back.

"Bros there must be a way to find out." Slammu said. "The Internet has come a long way in twenty years. If we search hard enough surely we can learn what became of Dad after our disappearance?"

"Slammu is right." Jab said.

"Sounds like a plan. Where do we start?" Streex said.

"Where else Google," Jab said with a shrug.

"While you three are doing that, I'll stay with Cee Cee. See if I can bring her out of the funk she's fallen into." Ripster said. "She got gene slammed because she was helping us. We owe her big time."

"We understand good luck bro." Jab said laying his hand on his brother's shoulder.

On his way back to see Cee Cee her smart phone, which he had taken to carrying around since Cee Cee had become a virtual recluse, rang. Accepting the connection Ripster placed the device to his ear. Noting the caller ID indicated the call was from Bens Ripster took a deep breath.

"Hello Ripster here."

"Ripster it's Bends look Lena and I are worried sick. We need to talk with Cecily, at once." Bends voice demanded sternly.

"I'll see what I can do Bends, no promises." Ripter said.

"What do you mean 'no promises', she's our teenage daughter." Bends said clearly irritated by Ripster's comment.

"Bends its' complicated," Ripster said.

"Why won't any of you tell us what has happened?" Bends said. "I don't appreciate being kept in the dark about matters concerning my own family Ripster."

"I know, believe me when I say keeping you in the dark wasn't my idea Bends." Ripster said.

"Whose idea exactly was it?" Bends asked.

"Cee Cee your father is on the phone. He really wants to talk with you." Ripster said entering Cee Cee's bed chamber. "I recommend you take his call."

"Alright," Cee Cee said after a long pause Ripster handed her the smart phone then turned to leave intending to give her privacy. "Ripster please stay."

"You sure," Ripster said over his shoulder.

"Please," Cee Cee said. Ripster pulled up a chair and sat down at her bedside.

"Cecily thank God you're alright, where have you been all this time sweetie?" Bends said. "Your mother and I have been nearly gone mad with worry."

"I've been here Daddy. Tell mom I'm safe." Cee Cee said.

"You sound, different. Turn on the video link I want to see you." Bends said.

"No," Cee Cee said her eyes growing wide with panic. "Please don't ask me again."

"Cecily what's wrong?' Bends said.

"I…" Cee Cee choked on her words tears welling up in her eyes. She handed the smart phone back to Ripster.

"There's been a, accident Bends." Ripster finally managed giving his words much thought.

"What sort of accident?" Bends said. "Ripster put Cecily back on."

"She's in rough shape emotionally Bends." Ripster said.

"Ripster what the in the name of Blue Hell has happened to my daughter!?" Bends screamed. "I demand to know! Tell me right now!"

Cee Cee looked at Ripster shaking her head vigorously. "Sorry Cee Cee, but I have to. He deserves the truth." Ripster said taking another deep breath then continuing. "Dr. Paradigm mutated Cee Cee into a seviate, of the orca variety."

"That bastard, I'll kill him." Bends said his voice cold with rage.

"No daddy it'll only make matters worse." Cee Cee said grabbing her smart phone from Ripster. "Please leave him alone. He'll hurt you I just know it."

"Cecily I can't let Dr. Paradigm get away with this outrage." Bends said.

"Trust me Bends he won't." Ripster said once again taking the smart phone. "But Cee Cee's right. Storm in there and Piranoid will use the raid as an excuse to have you fired."

"What do you suggest I do instead the monster gene slammed my daughter Ripster?" Bends said.

"Wait, until we come up with a plan."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully soon."

"Don't take long, or I'm be forced to handle things my way."

"Understood, goodbye Bends." Ripster said breaking the connection.

Cee Cee stared at Ripster betrayal written all over her altered features. "You shouldn't have told him. Now he wants to go after Paradigm. He could get hurt or worse yet turned into a freak show exhibit like me."

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Ripster said. "And you are not a freak Cee Cee. I learned a long time ago what is on the inside matters far more than what is on the outside. You're a sweet, kind hearted, spunky, young lady Paradigm didn't change that."

"Thanks Ripster," Cee Cee sniffed. "I really needed that."

"Don't mention it, now you can sulk in here forever or you can help us put that bozo where he belongs behind bars." Ripster said. "What's it going to be Cee Cee?"

"I'm in, let's put Paradigm out of business before he hurts anyone else." Cee Cee said wiping away the last of her tears.

City Hall the next day, afternoon

The Mayor of Fission City sat patiently listening to Dr. Paradigm's report concerning new procedures Paradigm Industries were pioneering against harmful genetic syndromes. In truth the Mayor cared very little for what Dr. Paradigm had to say. In fact none of Dr. Paradigm's proposals were of any interested to the Mayor although he did a good job hiding his apathy. Once Dr. Paradigm had left after he'd secure a follow up meeting in a month the Mayor sat back in his plush chair.

"How easily organics are fooled." The Mayor said morphing into the caped android Ultranova. "Dr. Paradigm is obviously untrustworthy. The fact his fellow humans cannot detect his duplicity merely proves their inferiority. However skillfully manipulated his efforts can be harnessed by superior purpose, namely my own. Rendered a tool he'll prove must useful."

Doctor Paradigm's Undersea Laboratory several hours later, night

"How'd your meeting with the Mayor go Dr. Paradigm?" Slash hissed as Dr. Paradigm exited the airlock.

"As I expected," Dr. Paradigm declared. "Our current Mayor, like his predecessors before him, is my intellectual inferior in every way. Manipulating him has proven woefully easy. I was expecting more of a challenge, alas somethings never change. Ha the 'Information Age' my ass, people prove short sighted as ever."

"Of course, I never had any doubts. Who could contend with our creator the esteemed Dr. Paradigm?" Octopedia said laying her praise on thick.

"Quite right," Serpentoh added undulating into the chamber. "Our master Dr. Paradigm is a genius of unparalleled proportions."

"Good grief," Slash hissed under his breath rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Cease your exaltations Serpentoh, Octopedia at present I have neither time nor inclination to hear your self-serving platitudes." Dr. Paradigm said waving the seviates away dismissively.

"Of course Dr. Paradigm," Serpentoh hissed. "May I ask where Slobster and half of the soldiers have gone?"

"No need, they return." Dr. Paradigm said gesturing at the airlock.

Soon Slobster entered through the device accompanied by a dozen gold fish soldiers. All the seviates were wearing rubber masks that resembled Street Shark heads, expect Slobster who wore a mask modeled after Cee Cee's changed appearance. Slobster was holding a burlap sack in his left claw.

"I trust you were successful?" Dr. Paradigm said pointing at the sack.

"Of course Dr. Paradigm, ten samples of the Avian Flu virus as ordered." Slobster said after removing his head covering and gingerly handing Dr. Parsdigm the sack.

"Splendid," Dr. Paradigm commented opening the sack and removing ten vials of highly concentrated viral solution still held within their speciesism tray. Dr. Paradigm's flesh &amp; blood right eye glittered with unrestrained glee while his cutting edge artificial eye, which was indistinguishable from it's biological counterpart, mimicked the excitement. He'd chosen to have his missing left eye replaced roughly a month ago once he'd discovered one of his many holdings produced replacement electronic body parts. "We'll make history together my precious virons. Place the samples in cold storage immediately." Dr. Paradigm commanded one of his gold fish soldiers who at once took the tray and ran off with it. "Slobster you were sure to be seen while retrieving my package?"

"Yes, Dr. Paradigm," Slobster said clearly pleased with himself "I made certain our disguises were captured on all security cameras present, as instructed."

"I am most pleased Slobster." Dr. Paradigm said. "Let us hope the media preforms their unwitting task with the same skill and efficiency. If they do our enemies will be bestowed the dubious distinction of plague bringers. Once the public has completely turned against them even that accursed Bends will be unable to protect the Street Sharks from my wrath, I can hardly wait to genetically reengineer them into the servile creatures they were always meant to be."

To Be Continued


End file.
